Neville's Promise
by Padfoots-Sister5
Summary: On May 2nd 1998, Neville made a promise to never let her go. To always love and protect the quirky eccentric blonde that was wrapped around in his arms. So how the bloody hell did he end up losing her?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Please read and review! I'm not sure if I should leave this as a very long one-shot, or if I should continue it with shorter chapters. Feed-back is appreciated! Thank you!**

May 2nd 1998

He didn't care that part of his scalp was missing, or that his knee was dislocated, or that the cuts on his face were beginning to burn, all he was thinking about was _her. _He had to find _her. _A rush of adrenaline filled Neville's body as he pushed through the frantic crowd of Hogwarts students. He noticed Seamus and Dean crouched behind a pillar, both of them holding tight onto their wands and whispering. Neville ran towards them, dodging a Confringo curse on the way.

"Neville, you've got to watch out! That almost got you!" Seamus exclaimed, his sandy-coloured hair stained with blood.

"Where is she!" Neville asked, completely ignoring Seamus's warning.

"Who?" Dean asked confused, looking back and forth between Seamus and Neville.

"Seamus, you know who I'm talking about." Neville's voice cracked in desperation.

"Last time I saw her, she was on her way to the Ravenclaw common room…"

"Thank you." Neville tried to leap up into the air, but Seamus grabbed his arm, pulling him back down.

"What!" Neville asked, frustrated.

"Good luck." Seamus smiled and let go of Neville.

He began to run. He didn't know how fast he was running, who he was passing by, what curses were being lunged at him, he was just running; picturing her beautiful face in his mind, and her laughter that sounded like a wind-chime.

He reached the Ravenclaw common room, and pushed the door open. She was sitting on the floor, crossed-leg, her blonde hair cascading down her back.

"Hello Neville." She said, without even turning back to look.

"Luna." He loved saying her name. It rolled off his tongue and floated into the air in tiny silver particles that would land on him, filling him with a warm feeling. Well, that's how he described it.

"How are you doing?" she asked.

"Well, not so good… there's a war going on so…" his voice trailed off, not knowing what to say. She stood up slowly, and turned around, so that her face was just inches away from his. He looked into her silver eyes, which almost had a purple glow to them, and melted immediately.

"Is there something you need to say, Neville Longbottom?"

"I-…"

"Something you need to do?"

"Well-…"

"Something you've been thinking of do-,"

Suddenly, Neville's arms are wrapped around Luna's waist, pulling her towards him, their lips crashing together. He didn't want to let go of her. He didn't want to lose her. In that moment, he promised, he would never _ever _let her go. The war, and all the problems seemed to melt away, and it was just him and her. After what felt like an eternity, their lips parted.

"I love you Luna Lovegood." Neville whispered into her hair.

5 years later

She had never seen him like this. It was odd. He was just so upset… so angry. She found it strange due to the fact that everything was so wonderful now. Voldemort was dead, and peace had been restored to Hogwarts and the world, yet he was getting all worked up by little problems.

"It seems odd though!" Luna yelled, slamming her fists down on the table. He was just so frustrating sometimes!

"Why Luna! I get it, everything is dandy and perfect now, but you know what? I'm still allowed to get angry!" Neville was tired of hearing her say to be "positive" and "grateful". Since when wasn't it right to show how you feel?

Luna sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist, placing her chin on his shoulder.

"You'll find a job Neville. I know you will. Be positive. Be happy."

Neville pushed her away and leaned against the counter with his eyes closed.

"That's what we've been saying for the past three years Luna… I mean… just look where we live!" He motioned around the small wooden cottage. Luna smiled at the cracked floorboard.

"I think it's lovely."

"That's rubbish! It's grimy, and small- … bloody hell Luna, the roof is breaking!" He yelled, as a piece of wood landed on his head.

"It's…its quaint!" she yelled back, her eyes began to fill with tears. She didn't like fighting. She and Neville never fought. She hated the screams and feeling of anger that floated around her head, she just hated it!

"How can you even say that Luna! We're _poor!_" She is so shocked by his words that she falls down onto the chair behind her in awe. He sighed, and suddenly the anger in his eyes was replaced with a very sad desperation.

"I can't even start a family with you… we don't have enough money to get married and raise a family… believe me… I want that more than anything…"

"Then …why don't we?" she placed her hand on his shoulder. He turned around to look into her eyes, which used to always look silver but now seemed more like… grey.

"We can't Luna… look at the state we're in… it's no fit for a child…for a family…"

"We don't need money Neville. All we need is _love _and each other!"

"You're mad! You're completely insane! I completely understand why they called you Loony Lovegood now!"

There was suddenly dead silence. Luna was shocked and confused, but mostly hurt. The tears she was holding back spilled over.

"Luna…I- I didn't mean that." He reached over towards Luna, but she backed away. Just one tiny step, but Neville knew exactly how hurt she was.

"Don't…touch me. Please." She took a deep breath and swallowed hard, feeling a knot forming in her throat. She was nauseas, and her head hurt, and the room was spinning and it was all just too much for her to handle.

"Luna, please. I'm an idiot. What I said – that was immensely stupid of me." Neville reached for her arm again, but this time she backed away multiple steps, until her back crashed against the wall behind her.

"I need to leave." She whispered. Neville couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"What?"

"I – I need to leave. I can't stay here any longer." Her voice quivered. She looked up and saw that tears had begun to form in his eyes. But she knew she had to do this.

"You…can't leave me."

"Look at us Neville. You're completely right. We can't live like this. It's not healthy. This … us together… for some reason… it's not working. I want a family Neville. And I love you; I really really love you but…"

"But _what? _I'm sorry Luna! You have to understand that I love you _so _much… I can't…I can't live without you. I'd rather live poor and in this tiny cottage than without you. Please… I…beg you." Neville had begun to sob. He couldn't lose her. He had made a promise, May 2nd 1998, that he would _never _let her go…but it was too late.

"Goodbye Neville."

And with a flick of her wand, she was gone.

1 Year Later

"You're pathetic." Seamus looked down at Neville, cuddled on a couch weeping, while holding a giant hat in the form of a lion that used to belong to Luna.

"I am _not!_ I bloody miss her, that's all! I love her Seamus… and now she's seeing that stupid zoologist… Rolf whats-his-stupid-face."

"Rolf Scamander. He's actually quite brilliant, you know? He's made some great discoveries and-,"

"Seamus! You're not helping!" Neville smacked him in the stomach.

"Sorry…sorry… look Neville. You've got to move on. She's obviously found someone, so, shouldn't you?"

"I won't love anyone else… I can't."

"Hannah Abbott."

"What?" Neville sat up from the couch, a bit confused.

"She's always had a thing for you…ever since second year, if I remember correctly. She was mortified when you and Luna got together. She's single you know?"

"She was very nice." Neville said uninterested.

"She's the landlady at the Leaky Cauldron now. You should stop by… say hi. There is nothing wrong with saying hi, right?" Seamus asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I suppose not…but just to say hi! I haven't seen her in years… since the war."

Present Time

"Hurry, hurry, you don't want to be late!" Hannah handed Neville his suitcase and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll be back as soon as I can dear. I might run late today… first day back from summer is always the most hectic." Neville smiled at his wife and made his way towards Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where he happened to work as the Herbology Professor.

"Alright, since you're all first years here, let's go on introducing ourselves." Neville looked around at the worried faces in his classroom.

"I'm Eleanor Forester." said a snobby girl with shoulder-length black hair, wearing a Slytherin tie.

"J-Juliet Nonning." Stuttered the girl beside Eleanor, only this girl was exceptionally shy and was sorted into Gryffindor. The boy next to her spoke.

"Lysander Scamander."

Neville spilt his tea in shock. _No. _It couldn't possibly be…

"A-and… you're father must be Ralf? Ralf Scamander?" Neville asked, feeling his heart race a thousand beats per second.

"Yes." The little blonde boy replied.

"You're mother? Is…is she… L-….Lu-," Neville couldn't find himself to say her name. It was all too painful.

"Luna Lovegood? Yes. She is."

Neville felt his stomach sink. That name… it was just _so beautiful…_

"She's actually working here for a semester." Lysander continued. Neville fell silent.

"It's nice, you know; to have your mum living on the grounds for your first semester in Hogwarts. She's working in the Forbidden Forest, trying to figure out why so many plants are dying." Lysander explained.

Luna Lovegood, was _here? _In…In _Hogwarts? _Neville didn't know if he felt like dancing, or crying, or screaming. He needed to see her. That's all he knew. Just to see her after eight years of not hearing her voice… of looking into those eyes…

"Class dismissed." Neville whispered, without removing his eyes from his desk.

"But Professor Longbottom, class just started." Eleanor protested.

"I said class dismissed!" Neville slammed his fist down on the table. The kids slowly moved out of the class, shuffling their feet behind them and whispering.

Neville felt his legs moving up from his chair, out of the class and towards the Forbidden Forest. What was he doing? He couldn't just go up to her and say, "Hello, nice to see you Luna! How have you been?"

He suddenly froze. Crouched down on the floor, examining a leaf was no other than Luna Lovegood. Her hair was tied-back in a ponytail. Her hair was longer than usual, and she was wearing an orange shirt with purple overalls. Oh, how he loved her quirky style.

He wanted more than anything to tap her on the shoulder so he could see her face once again. But…but he couldn't. Maybe he should just run back to his class. Forget he ever knew she was here. But then, just like last time… without even turning back to look at him; she spoke.

"Hello Neville."

**So, I'm not sure if I should leave this as a very long one-shot… or continue it with shorter chapters? As I've said before, feed-back is much appreciated! **


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello Neville."

He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to do. She got up from the floor, dusting her hands off and turned around completely so she was facing Neville. He could feel his heart racing as he looked into her silver eyes, which seemed brighter than he last remembered.

"I heard rumors that you were working here, I guess they're true." Luna giggled. Neville stood there, gawking at the petite blonde, like an utter buffoon. She continued.

"I just have a part time job here at the Forbidden Forest… I'm pretty sure I've got a few ideas on why these plants keep on dying. Such a pity that-,"

"I miss you." The words exploded out of Neville's mouth before he could control himself. Luna closed her eyes and sighed.

"Hannah is a lovely girl…and Ralf is just splendid." She murmured.

"Bullshit Luna! You know, as well as I do, that we can never love those people like we love each other!" Neville didn't know where all these words were coming from. Maybe it was something he's wanted to say, but he's buried them deep down inside all these years.

"Neville Longbottom, you are just so… so _frustrating! _How dare you come over here and call me out like this! How dare you? And you're wrong by the way. I happen to love Ralf, more than I ever loved _you_." She began to walk deeper into the forest, but a determined Neville followed.

"Right, so you're telling me that you love him more than you loved me in the Ravenclaw Common Room in 1998?" Neville grabbed her shoulders and spun her around completely so her face was just inches away from his.

"Or all those nights," he added smugly, "all those nights… that we spent together when I would-,"

"_Neville!" _Luna smacked him in the chest, outraged. She furiously charged forward but Neville still followed, this time chuckling.

"Come on Luna, you just have to admit it!" he reached for her shoulder again, but this time Luna spun around before he could touch her, pointing her wand to his neck.

"Don't make me." She threatened, glaring up at him.

"What?" Neville took a step closer to her, so that the wand was actually pressing down against his skin, "you gonna hurt me Luna?" Neville whispered. He was so close to her that Luna could feel his warm breath against her face… _smells like peppermints_, she couldn't help but notice.

"I m-most definitely will." Luna stood her ground, but she noticed her hand had begun to shake. Neville reached for her hand and grabbed. She almost shrieked at the feeling of contact with Neville Longbottom. She would never admit it, but it was still…after all these years…_electrifying._

"You're shaking." He whispered. Luna quickly pulled her hand away and backed up from him.

"Of course I am … you're getting me angry, that's all." She said defensively. Neville suddenly looked sympathetic.

"Can we be friends at least?" he asked, his eyes gazing down at the leaves below him. Luna felt her heart twist with pain as she saw how fragile Neville looked. All the arrogance that he was boasting just a few moments ago had vanished, and he looked like the naïve scared Neville she once knew.

"Of course we can." Luna heard herself say. Was she sure it was safe to try to be friends with him? Neville looked up with a smile that reached from ear-to-ear. They continued to walk forward through the woods, only this time, standing side by side.

"I met your son." Neville said, looking at the dreamy expression on Luna's face that he was so fond of.

"Which one?" Luna asked.

"_Which one?"_

"I've got twins Neville." _Twins? Blimey… _

"Erm… Lysander. I met Lysander." Neville muttered.

"Ah, Lysander. He was put into Ravenclaw, unlike Lorcan. To his dismay he was placed into Hufflepuff… but I tried to explain to him how many brave wizards have come out from Hufflepuff… for example, Tonks." Luna smiled as she thought of the wonderful witch who died at the Battle of Hogwarts.

"And…how is this Ralf guy? Tell me about him." Neville peered at Luna. Her lips were pursed together.

"_Neville…" _

_"_No, no, really. I want to know more about him. I'm interested." He chuckled.

"He's very intelligent. And very kind…and sweet. He just doesn't agree with me on everything I suppose."

"What do you mean?" Neville asked.

"For example… Nargles have really been acting up lately! Taking my shoes and what not…feels like old times." She giggled remembering her Hogwarts years.

"And Ralf doesn't believe in Nargles?"

"Oh, he most definitely does. He just doesn't believe that they're taking my belongings… he just thinks I'm a mess." She smiled.

"Well…I believe you."

"I know you do Neville…I know."

As Neville sat down in his dining room table, he was still in a daze. Had this afternoon really happened? They had spent all day walking among the forest talking about the past years. Well, Luna had done most of the talking and Neville had simply stared at her, taking in every detail of her face.

"How was your day?" Hannah asked from the sink. Neville contemplated whether or not she should tell his wife. In the past, whenever Luna was mentioned (in the odd circumstance that she was), Hannah would suddenly get a horrible stutter. As much as she sometimes annoyed Neville, he felt bad for her. She was so terribly shy and self-conscious.

"Ordinary." Neville decided it was best not to tell her.

Later that night, after Hannah had fallen asleep, Neville opened the door to his closet. It was fairly spacious and smelled of musk. He searched through piles of papers and pictures till he came across the envelope he was looking for it. It was addressed to Luna.

_Dear Luna Lovegood,_

_ Notice how I wrote out your full name? I just love your name. I've said that before right? Bloody hell Luna, I miss you. You don't know how I regret what I said that day… please come home. __Dump that fucking twat Ralf and__ I know you don't love Ralf. Some why don't you leave him and come back? Please Luna… I miss you. _

_ Best Regards,_

_ Neville Longbottom_

_ P.S. I still love you. _

Neville had written that letter a few months after Luna had left him. Seamus had convinced him not to send it to her. Said it wouldn't be fair to her, that she was "doing so well" and that she had "moved on with her life." As Neville wiped a tear from his cheek and folded the letter back into the envelope, he was filled with the same surge of adrenaline he had felt on May 2nd 1998. Neville Longbottom was determined to do whatever it took to get Luna Lovegood back.


	3. Chapter 3

Luna was absolutely petrified the next day, looking over her shoulder every five minutes expecting to see a tall, dreamy-eyed, sweet, adorable, yet sexy Neville Longbottom walking towards her – wait… how did 'sexy' get in there? Oh god. She really _was _losing it. She couldn't stop thinking of the idiot! It's wasn't her fault, she reassured herself. _He _was the one who had basically charged himself at her the day before!

Suddenly, she heard a twig crack from behind her and she jumped, startled. To her surprise, it wasn't who she was excepting; in front of her stood Lysander, one of her twins, holding an envelope.

"Lysander, sweetheart!" Luna's face instantly lit up as she ran to hug her son. His face nestled into Luna's long blonde locks as they hugged.

"I have an envelope for you." He said, his voice muffled because his face was still pushed against Luna's hair. She let go of him, still smiling.

"Do you now? And from who is it from, may I ask?" Luna grabbed the envelope from Lysander's hand.

"My Professor, Mr. Longbottom," Luna felt her stomach do a flip, "He told me to give it to you today, after class." He continued.

"Well…run along now Lysander, you don't want to be late to your next class. Tell Lorcan I say hello." Luna gave her son a quick peck on the forehead, and he was off. Luna gripped the envelope with shaking hands. _What could he possibly want _now_? _She thought to herself. She opened the seal slowly, and pulled out the letter within.

_Hi __**friend,**_

_Meet me in my office at 8. I know it's late but… it's important._

_Neville _

If she should go, it would be trouble. She could feel it in the core of her stomach. But a tiny voice from the past whispered in her head, _go Luna…go. _And so she did. It felt like it took a million years for it to finally be eight o'clock. She knocked on his door and waited. Maybe he wasn't even going to show up? He stood her up, he definitely did. How could she have been so stupid? So nai-

And then the door suddenly opened and before her stood Neville, looking as adorable as ever with a fleece sweater on.

"Glad you could make it." Neville smiled. Luna walked in timidly and noticed that all the lights were off and the only source of light was the dozens of tiny candles that floated in a circle. She noticed the candles were circling a table set for two.

"_Neville… _what is this?" Luna asked looking around. She knew she shouldn't have come.

"What? Two friends can't have a nice candle lit dinner?" Neville asked, smirking.

"No. They can't." Luna turned to go.

"Don't…don't leave." Something in the tone of Neville's voice made Luna stop in her tracks. He sounded… _anguished._

"Alright. I'll stay." Luna whispered, turning back towards the table.

The set up was lovely, she had to admit. They sat down, talking and eating. Neville couldn't believe the night was going so well. He was shocked she had actually agreed to stay. He loved the way she would nibble at her food… almost like a baby chipmunk. It was so damn cute. When they finished their meal, a silence filled the room. What now? Neville hadn't thought this through very well. He had hoped she would have realized her love for him by the end of the night, but they had just ended up talking about Luna's children and Neville's job. He was tired of waiting!

"I miss you, Luna." Neville said. She had heard the words yesterday, and they had simply frustrated her. But tonight… she had a different feeling. Almost as if she wanted to reach out her hand and grab his and say '_I miss you too.'_ Did she miss him? Oh, who was she kidding? Of course she missed him! She missed everything about him.

"Neville – I…" Luna stuttered trying to find the right words to say. Neville looked into her eyes, pleadingly.

"I know…Rolf is an amazing guy. You deserve someone as successful as him. You have a beautiful family… your life is bloody perfect. I'm nowhere near Rolf's level. But… but I love you, Luna. I don't love Hannah. She's a great girl… she's kind and sweet but she's… she's not _you. _I know I don't deserve you… I know. I hurt you in the past, but-,"

Before Neville had time to react, Luna had shoved the table to the side and thrown herself on top of him, their lips crashing together. Neville took in her familiar taste… her scent… the feel of his fingers tangled with her hair.

Luna, well, she didn't know what had come over her. Something deep, deep within her had broken free. She loved Neville Longbottom dammit! She was tired of hiding it. She positioned one leg on each side of him so she was basically sitting on top of him.

"I'm not hurting you am I?" Luna whispered into his ear with a giggle.

"N-no, you're… you're fine." Neville closed the space between them once more. How could she even possibly think she was hurting him? Neville swiftly picked her up in one easy motion, her legs on both sides of him. Still kissing her, he stepped back until he crashed against a wall. Neville gently slid off Luna's jacket, throwing it to the ground. Luna bit his lip, obviously hating having to wait. It was as if Neville was moving incredibly slow in purpose.

"Don't worry Luna… be patient." Neville smirked. Luna groaned into his shoulder and Neville couldn't help but chuckle.

"This Rolf guy sure must have had you sexually repressed."Neville joked as he softly placed her down to the ground.

"_Oh Merlin_…I've missed you Neville." Luna grabbed Neville roughly by the collar bringing him down on top of her.

When Luna woke up, it was safe to she was pretty disoriented. It didn't take long though, for the memories of the previous night to floor her mind. She looked around the room. Where had he gone? Had he… _left her? _Was she a one night stand? Oh god…she felt stupid… so stu-

Suddenly Neville pranced in holding two mugs of tea with the biggest smile she'd ever seen plastered on his face. He was shirtless and – wow. She tried not to blush, but she could feel her cheeks burning.

"Morning." He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. This all felt too casual. Like if they had never left each other. She took a sip of tea and cleared her throat.

"What we did yesterday-,"

"Was amazing." Neville interrupted.

"Well…yes… I'm not going to lie. But it was also _very _immature and irresponsible." Luna noticed Neville roll his eyes.

"Luna, don't you get it? I don't just want the physical stuff with you… I want _all of you. _I want to have stupid fights over whose turn it is to clean the baby's diaper… I want to hold hands with you and hug you. I want _you." _

Luna felt tears prickling at her eyes.

"I love you… you stupid idiot." Luna chuckled as she punched him playfully on the arm.

"But you're right… we need to talk about what we're supposed to do now. You have kids and a husband, I have a wife. We can't just go sleeping around… we need to figure this out." Neville agreed. Luna nodded and rested her head against Neville's shoulder. He was right. They had to figure this out. But not now… now she was too preoccupied being held in the arms of Neville Longbottom.


	4. Chapter 4

Luna had left after an hour of talking with Neville, promising to visit him later on in the day. Had last night really happened? Well, what other reason would he be sitting in the middle of his classroom shirtless? Wait… classroom… _shit_! He had class in about five minutes and completely forgotten. Neville looked at the mess that surrounded him. No amount of magic could ever fix this in time. And where the bloody hell was his shirt! But it was too late.

The classroom door swung open and a swarm of third years entered. All Neville really could do was…well, stand there. The students suddenly stopped in their tracks and gawked at their shirtless flustered teacher.

"H-hello class." he croaked out. Neville couldn't help but notice that Scorpius Malfoy and Albus Severus Potter were in this class. Oh blimey… if this ever got to any of their parents…

"Professor Longbottom…" one of the girls spoke through giggles, "is there a reason you're shirtless?"

"Well – it's… very hot out! Yes! Very – very hot!" Neville made a fanning motion with his hand and laughed nervously.

"It's 4 degrees outside…" Albus chuckled, obviously realizing that his professor was hiding something.

"Really? I – I happen to think it's quiet warm…" Neville looked around the room hoping that he would spot his shirt.

"And is the sex hair also due to the weather?" Scorpius mumbled under his breath. The whole class broke into a fit of laughter.

"Scorpius! That is very inappropriate!" Neville shouted, feeling heat rushing to his cheeks.

"And you standing in the middle of the class shirtless, with your belt unbuckled, and lipstick stains all over your face and torso isn't?" Scorpius asked with a smirk on his face. Neville looked down and saw the multiple lipstick marks that covered his body.

"There is a v-very good explanation for all of this."Neville stuttered.

"We get it. You snogged some girl last night and over slept. It happens." Scorpius shrugged and took a seat.

"No! No – I,"

"It's okay, we won't tell." Albus interrupted, taking his seat as well. The whole class agreed and sat down in their corresponding places. Neville sighed in defeat and took a seat behind his desk glad to be able to hide behind something.

"So…who was it?" Scorpius asked.

"His wife of course! Why would you even ask that!" exclaimed a petite girl in Hufflepuff.

"Not necessarily, Evy! He could be having an…_affair_." whispered the girl sitting next to her.

"Nah, he looks like too much of a pansy to be having an affair." Murmured a brown haired boy who was sorted into Ravenclaw.

"You never know. It's the quiet ones that do the worst." Scorpius added with a wink.

"Enough!" Neville yelled, banging his hands down on the desk. The room fell silent.

"This was all a misunderstanding and I don't want hear any of this in the halls, understand me?" and right as he spoke, the door swung open and in came a running Luna Lovegood.

"Neville I completely forgot my br-," Luna stopped dead in her sentence, her eyes widening in realization. She covered her mouth with her hands in embarrassment.

"So that's the girl you snogged…_ Scorpius approves_." Scorpius purred at Luna and threw her a wink.

"I'll…come back later." Luna muttered and ran out of the class. Neville dug his face in his hands and groaned.

"It'll be alright Professor…" whispered Albus from the back of the room. Neville peered up at the class and sighed.

"Dismissed… all of you… just – just go."Neville mumbled. He didn't look back to see if they had left. He waited there, hands covering his face, for five minutes and then finally looked up. The class was empty. Too top of this "wonderful" morning, Neville soon realized he had never shown up last night to his house. Shit… what is Hannah going to say?

Luna was beyond mortified. Her hands were shaking as she sat on the grass whimpering. The whole school would be sure to find out, and then the parents would find out, and then Rolf would find out! Well… it's not like they knew who she was. But what if they describe her to everyone? Long blonde hair… strange silver eyes… unusual outfit… she might as well have held a giant neon sign that said "HELLO, I'M LUNA LOVEGOOD." She had to maintain her composure. It would all solve itself in the end…right?

"Luna." A voice spoke from behind her. She spun around and saw Neville standing behind her.

"Neville."

"We need to talk…about what happened-,"

"I know." Luna's voice quivered as she stood up from the ground.

"Maybe… maybe this was all a mistake." Luna whispered.

"A _mistake_? Luna, I was just gonna say that we need to be more careful – you're not seriously thinking of… ending this right?" Neville took a step closer, his eyes carefully studying Luna's expression.

"And what _is this_ exactly? What are we doing Neville? We're both married!" Luna could feel her heart in her throat as tears began to spill over her eyes.

"We don't need to be!" Neville's voice cracked as he tried to hold back his own tears. He had to be strong for her… he had to be.

"Oh, right Neville. Cause I can easily just walk out on my kids. Think about what you're saying!" Luna didn't care how loud she was yelling. She could feel a knot in her stomach forming and she just wanted to hide in a hole and stay there. Neville took a step closer to her.

"We're not seventeen anymore Neville. We're adults! We…we have to behave like adults." Luna's tone began to lower as she realized Neville was still walking towards her, his eyes unreadable.

"A-and… we can't just kiss whenever…we want." Her breath began staggered as she realized Neville's face was inches away from her. He placed a hand on her face and began to trace it down towards her neck.

"Y-you…c-cant just do these things, Neville." Her face began to inch slowly towards his. As much as she said no, her body had a completely different mind of its own.

"Oh really… then why are you still getting closer to me?" Neville asked, his lips brushing against hers.

"I…I…won't…I-" but just as before, she had no control. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed her lips against his. She was having an out of body experience. It was as if all the worries and doubts she had before vanished. Neville pulled away smiling.

"Luna Lovegood, you are probably the most confusing person I've ever met." Neville chuckled.

"Just shut up." Luna smirked, grabbing his hand and leading him into the Forbidden Forest.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long! I'm at a beach for two weeks, so updating is a little difficult! I really hope you enjoy this chapter and PLEASE review! Feed-back is what keeps me going **

What was he going to say? He could always blame it on papers… or tests… but would she buy it? Hannah was a _very _clever girl, she could easily see through his lies. Neville knocked on the door in front of him and braced himself. It swung open, and the woman that stood in front of him, he barely recognized. Her light brown hair was in tangles and her eyes were puffy and swelling, from crying Neville presumed. Her usual perky rosy cheeks were pale and her overall face had a green hue to it.

"N-neville!" she stuttered. He had never seen her so distraught in his life. It broke his heart to see her so upset.

"Hannah – are you alright?" Neville asked reaching for her arms. She backed away and scoffed.

"Am I _alright?_ Well let's t-think about that q-q-question Neville. You mysteriously d-didn't show up yesterday w-w-without leaving _any _messages what-so-ever, and t-today, you f-finally arrive at 11 p.m! And this all s-so happens to occur when L-l-luna Loveg-good is at Hogwarts. Do you _think _I'm alright!" she slammed the door in his face with a loud thud. Neville leaned against the door, his eyes closed.

"Open the door Hannah." he sighed.

"Admit y-you had sex with L-l-luna! _Admit it_!" she yelled from inside the flat.

"That's ridiculous Hannah! It's the beginning of the year – what do you expect? I swear I haven't even been around Luna." Neville felt horrible lying – but he felt even worse seeing Hannah like _this. _

Silence.

"Come on Hannah… you've got to trust me." Neville whispered, placing his hand against the door. She opened the door slowly, and Neville was surprised to see her smiling.

"I trust you Neville… it's that – that little _whore _I do not trust!" Hannah squealed. Neville clenched his fist and felt anger filling up his body. All the sympathy he just had for Hannah vanished.

"Luna… is not a whore." He spoke slowly through clenched teeth. Hannah raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you care what I say about her? You should _hate her. _She left you. So… unless you've made up with her… you shouldn't care. You should agree. She's a _whore. _A crazy, psycho, ugly who_-,"_

"_She's not!" _Neville couldn't control himself. He couldn't just stand here and let someone talk about Luna like that.

"Ha! So you _do _care! Admit it Neville!"

"_FINE!" _Neville regretted saying that word the minute it came out of his mouth. Hannah's eyes fell immediately and her lip began to quiver.

"So… you did?" she asked. Neville nodded, afraid to look her in the eyes.

"Well… it's okay."

Neville's head shot up.

"What?" he asked completely perplexed.

"The slut obviously seduced you! I can't blame you-,"

"You don't get it, do you Hannah! I _love_ her! I'm sorry you had to find out this way but I bloody _love her Hannah! _And I don't think you love me. I don't think we've ever really loved each other." His words were hurting her, he knew that. But what else could he do? He was tired of lying. He was tired of pretending.

"Y-you're lying! You don't love her! Y-y-you love _me!_" at this point, Hannah was beginning to sound like the one who was crazy.

"No Hannah… I don't."

"Fine – if that's how y-you want it. _Leave! _Leave now!" Hannah was sobbing, she grabbed her wand, made a flicking motion with it, and a suitcase came flying out the door hitting Neville against the chest, sending him crashing down onto the floor.

"You packed my things!" Neville scrambled back up.

"Yes, I d-id Neville. Now I'd appreciate it if-f you left. I'll b-be sending you the divorce papers soon." Hannah was about to close the door but Neville grabbed it before she could.

"Can we talk this out Hannah? I have nowhere to go…" Neville muttered.

"You obviously had no problem sleeping in your classroom last night. Why don't you go there? Goodbye Neville." And with that, she slammed the door.

Why did she feel so uneasy? It was just a letter from Rolph. _Just a letter. _It's not like he had spies over here watching her every move – or did he? No! Gosh, she was being so irrational. She ripped open the letter and read it out loud.

_Lu,_

_ I've heard about a certain event that happened the other day. Apparently, Lysander heard from some third years that a young woman with an exceptionally bright outfit came running into a professor's class room asking for her bra. You don't happen to know of this, right? Don't assume I'm thinking it's you! I just – want some clarification. _

_ Love,_

_ Rolph _

She almost fainted right on the spot. How the bloody hell had it spread so quickly! Thank Merlin that Rolph was so gullible or else she probably couldn't get out of this so easily. She gripped a quill tightly and began to write.

_Dear Rolph – _

But as she was about to start writing, Neville came barging in with a suitcase in his hand.

"Neville! How did you know I was staying in Hagrid's old hut?" Luna got up from her seat.

"I didn't – I kind of just looked around… all of Hogwarts-,"

"Neville what's wrong? Why do you have a suitcase?" as soon as she had finished asking, she got a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Hannah…" Neville muttered.

"She didn't." Luna covered her mouth with her hands.

"Oh, but she did." Neville chuckled, slouching down on a couch.

"Oh Neville! I'm so sorry – this is all my fault." Luna whimpered. Neville couldn't help but smile when he was around Luna. Though she was terribly upset, she was wearing a floral dress with purple rain boots, her long curly hair in a big braid. She literally _glowed _with warmth.

"Why are you smiling?" Luna asked, snapping Neville back into reality.

"Because…I'm with you." Neville hadn't meant to actually say that out loud, it kind of just… slipped.

"Neville that's so -," Luna stopped in the middle of her sentence. Her face turned very green and her eyes wide.

"What's wrong?" Neville wrapped his arm around her, and before he knew it, Luna was vomiting on the floor.

"Oh -… oh, I'm so sorry." She muttered as she wiped her mouth embarrassed.

"No, it's alright Luna. Are you okay?" Neville rubbed her hair trying to comfort her.

"I knew I shouldn't have eaten at the Leaky Cauldron today… I'm pretty sure that soup was moving-,"

"Leaky Cauldron? You…you ate at the Leaky Cauldron?" Neville had a horrible feeling. Hannah couldn't have possibly put something in her food…right?

"Yes – is something wrong?" Luna asked.

"Luna …you do know Hannah is the new land lady of the Leaky Cauldron... right?" Neville spoke slowly.

"_Oh bloody hell…_ you don't think she would have, do you?" Luna asked. She suddenly covered her mouth.

"Are you going to be sick again?" Neville asked. He felt horrible seeing Luna like this. How could Hannah do something like this? Luna ran to the sink and threw up again.

"Is there anything I can do?" Neville asked, approaching her with caution.

"Not really." She giggled. She rinsed her mouth and turned off the sink with a sigh.

"Better?" Neville asked.

"Loads." She smiled. There was suddenly a change in the feeling of the air. Electricity was surging through them, they both could feel it. Neville began to lean in but Luna put a finger to his lips, stopping him.

"Neville…I just threw up…_twice._" Luna chuckled.

"You think that's gonna stop me?" Neville whispered into her hair. Luna had to admit, as persistent as Neville was, he was ridiculously charming. As soon as their lips met, Luna felt something different about the kiss. It was more desperate. Like their bodies were craving each other and they could no longer be apart. Luna felt her mind going on autopilot as she began to unbutton the front of her dress. Suddenly an idea oozed into Neville's mind. It was ridiculous – absolutely ridiculous… but probably the most brilliant idea he ever could think of.

"Come away with me." He whispered as their lips parted. Luna stopped moving all together, her eyes fixed to his.

"_What? _Neville! I can't. I have my kids." Luna muttered feeling dizzy.

"Let's go away. Far from Hogwarts." Neville continued, completely ignoring her.

"Neville – I,"

"To London! We can pretend to be Muggles, it would be loads of fun… we could rent a flat… start a family of our own." Neville's eyes were wide with excitement.

"You don't know how badly I want to say yes…" Luna murmured under her breath.

"Then why _don't you?_ I'm not making the same mistake I made last time. I'm not losing you Luna. You can tell your kids beforehand. They can't see us anyway during the school year… they'll come live with us during the summer. Come on Luna. You can do this."

Silence filled the room as Luna bit her lip. The scary part was… she _could _do this. It all made sense. The kids were never actually supposed to see her during the school year…so what was the problem? What was stopping her?

"And Rolph?" she knew she had to ask.

"What about him! Luna… you can't tell me you love him. Not after all this."

"What do I do, though!" Luna asked bewildered. She had never done something so…so _wild _before. She felt like a young school girl again.

"Write him a letter, I don't know!" Neville chuckled feeling the same excitement Luna was feeling.

"A _letter? _Oh Merlin… fine! Let's go!" Luna hopped off the counter without even buttoning her dress back up.

"_Now?" _Neville asked as he watched Luna opened the door to leave.

"Yes, now! Come on!" she motioned him to follow her outside as she giggled.

"Wait – I need to quit though…" Neville muttered, walking towards Luna.

"Write them a letter." She smirked.


	6. Chapter 6

They had decided to move to a small town named The Sevenoaks Weald. It was far away from the commotion of the city, but close enough to take a fast train to London. It was very difficult for Luna to write to Lysander and Lorcan, but even more difficult to write to Rolph. A few days after she had finally pulled herself together and wrote to him, he had replied with a very odd letter.

_Luna,_

_ I'm afraid to say this doesn't surprise me. I wish you a prosperous life with this man. I really do._

_ -Rolph_

On the other hand, Hannah didn't take the news very well.

_Neville,_

_ You are making the worst decision of your life! You won't be able to support Luna! I GUESS SHE'LL GO INTO PROSTITUTION. CAUSE SHE'S A WHORE. I HATE YOU NEVILLE – I HATE YOU! … oh please come back Neville. I LOVE YOU. _

_ Love,_

_ Hannah_

"That girl needs help." Luna giggled as we finished reading Hannah's letter out loud. Neville nodded, wrapping his arms around Luna, letting her throw her legs on top of him. They felt so safe and warm in their new home, which actually reminded them a lot of their old one. The fact that Neville felt so happy scared him a bit. Things had never been so _easy _for him – it was as if he was waiting for something to go terribly wrong. But instead, he felt Luna lightly tracing odd shapes on his back with the tips of her fingers. Her hand moved from his back to the front of his shirt, and she slowly started to unbutton it.

"_Luna…" _Neville chuckled. Usually he could get her to calm down, but something about tonight felt different. He pulled her down, their lips locking together, with a strange new intensity. Neville flung his shirt to the floor and as he sat back up he noticed that Luna had already taken care of her dress, throwing it carelessly over her shoulder. He stared at the beautiful thin girl hovering over him and wondered; _how the bloody hell did I get so lucky? _

Neville had never been to this part of the town before. The day was sunny and he could feel the warmth of the sun wrapping around his body like a blanket. He noticed a place called the 'Bud Shop' and decided to take a look. Luna loved flowers… maybe he could find her one here. As he went inside, his eyes were immediately drawn to a batch of hot pink roses. They had splashes of orange and white in them, very unique… just like Luna.

"Neville?" a voice came from behind him. He spun around in his heels and couldn't believe who was in front of him.

"Seamus!" Neville shouted, wrapping his arms around his old friend. He couldn't believe it. It felt like it had been years since he had seen Seamus.

"What are you doing here?" Neville asked.

"I actually came looking for you, Neville. I just wanted to make sure you were okay." He gripped Neville's shoulder tightly; something he would often do when they were younger whenever he wasn't sure if Neville was upset or not.

"Seamus, I'm doing more than okay. Luna and I – we've got a home, it's really lovely." Neville grabbed a batch of the roses he had spotted earlier and handed them to the cashier.

"Doesn't it seem… too perfect?"

"What? So it's impossible for me to be happy? Is that so terrible?"

"No – Neville, you know what I mean… "

"No, actually. I don't." Neville muttered before leaving the shop.

"I'm back!" Neville called out as he swung the door behind him shut. He knew he had to find Seamus soon and talk things out with him, but not now. He needed some time.

"Luna, I'm back!" Neville called out again, but all he got in response was silence. Had she gone out to the market? He made his way towards the bedroom, and as he approached the door, he could see somebody sitting on the bed. He pushed the door open slowly and saw Luna sitting on the bed with a blank expression on her face. As he entered the room, she didn't even bother to look up at him.

"You love me, right?" she muttered, her eyes glued to the floor.

"Luna, of course I do. What's wrong? You're scaring me." Neville joined her on the bed studying her carefully.

"This isn't just… just a fling or anything, right?" she finally looked up at him; her eyes filled with concern. This wasn't like Luna. She was always so dreamy and happy – he knew something seriously had to be wrong.

"Luna, of course this isn't. I care about you; I want to be with you… I love you so-,"

"I'm pregnant."

Neville had thought he had imagined the words escape her mouth. She couldn't have possibly said that… right?

"_Sorry?" _

"I'm pregnant, Neville. I…am…_pregnant." _ The room seemed to be melting around Neville.

"Is it…mine?" Neville asked bewildered.

"Of course it is you git!" Luna smacked him on the arm.

"Then what's the problem?" A rush of happiness filled Neville's body and he found himself leaping off the bed with a smile on his face.

"I didn't know… if you'd _want _to…"

"Of course – Luna… I… I don't have words – we…I…_we're having a baby!_" Neville scooped Luna in his arms kissing her on the cheek. Luna let out a giggle, finally relaxing in Neville's arms.

"What the bloody hell are we doing?" Luna exclaimed through a fit of giggles.

"I have no idea, but all I know is that I'm happy." Neville whispered into her locks of blonde hair. As they began to spin around laughing, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Luna planted a quick kiss on his lips and skipped towards the entrance. She opened the door and let out a gasp; in front of her stood a distressed and worn-out Ginny.

"Ginny, I haven't seen you in ages!" Luna wrapped her arms around the petite red-head. From the minute she opened the door, she could sense something was wrong. Neville ran down the stairs, a huge grin still plastered on his face.

"Ginny! Bloody hell, how long has it been?" Neville ran up to her, hugging her as well. Both Neville and Luna soon noticed that Ginny was not returning the hug. Instead, she stood frozen, her eyes dead.

"Ginny, dear, what's wrong?" Luna asked, gripping her shoulders tightly.

"The kids…" Ginny's lips barely moved as she spoke.

"What kids, Ginny?" Neville asked.

"The Hogwarts students – they're disappearing. They refuse to admit it, but something is _wrong_. And…and…" Ginny's lips began to quiver.

"What is it?" Neville asked, shooting Luna a worried glance.

"James… James is one of the kids who's missing." Ginny broke out into a sob, throwing her arms around Luna for support. She didn't know what to do, she didn't know what to say, she was _terrified. _This day had started out so happy – so wonderful – and now…this?

"Who else is missing?" Neville asked calmly. He knew he had to keep his composure… for the two of them.

"Teddy… as if that poor child hasn't suffered enough without his parents and now -," Ginny broke out in a wail again, unable to talk in coherent sentences.

"We've got to go back." Luna whispered.

"No, but you two… you're so happy now." Ginny whimpered, wiping a tear from her cheek.

"I won't be happy if _my_ sons go missing. And I'm not about to stand here and watch other kids disappear… Ginny, go to the living room, I'll brew you up a cup of tea, and right after we're going straight to Hogwarts." Luna patted Ginny on the back with a comforting smile. Ginny sulked off into the living room, quietly whimpering to herself.

"Luna… maybe they're just out exploring…" Neville muttered. Luna looked at him in disbelief.

"Whatever happened to the Neville that stood up for himself and his friends? To the Neville that fought without fearing death? You killed a fucking horcrux, _bloody hell-,"_

"Alright! Alright, Luna… it's just that -," he pointed to Luna's belly. She let out a sigh and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Don't worry, Neville. We're just going to go to Hogwarts to talk things out… figure out where the children are… I highly doubt we're going to have to do any fighting." She smiled reassuringly, but the truth was, she had no idea what she was getting into.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Yay - so I managed to update pretty quickly this time! I hope you enjoy this chapter, I know it's a bit shorter than the others but oh well! We say hello to an old character and hello to a new/original character.**

They had arrived at Hogwarts very late at night. Ginny hadn't stopped weeping the entire train ride there, while Luna and Neville just sat next to each other in silence.

"So what exactly do we plan to do? Bombard Minerva with all these accusations? The poor woman is about to retire, do we really want to burden her with this?" Neville spoke as he tried to catch up to the two fast-paced women walking in front of him. _Why the bloody hell are they walking so fast? _Neville thought exasperatedly.

"We have no choice Neville. Teddy has been missing for over a week now, and James has been missing for three days – are we really going to sit here and wait for more children to disappear?" As Luna spoke, she didn't bother to look back at Neville; she simply charged forward hand-in-hand with Ginny.

They pushed through the familiar large doors to enter Minerva McGonagall's office. Minerva was sitting crossed leg behind her desk, her glasses placed perfectly on the tip of the bridge of her nose. She was reading an old worn-out book when they entered. She peered up through her glasses as soon as they walked in.

"_Oh my…_" she stood up from her seat, clasping her hands together in front of her.

"Ginevra… Luna…and Neville… why, I haven't seen the lot of you in _years. _To what do I owe the pleasure?" she walked around her desk and approached them with a big, bright smile on her face.

"Actually Minerva, we come for some rather serious business. I'm not sure if you've heard but… some of the children have been…disappearing." Luna's voice was steady and stern. You could tell she meant business.

"D-disappearing?" Minerva's eyes grew wide and worried. Luna creased her eyebrows together in confusion.

"You weren't aware?" Luna asked, her voice no longer threatening. Minerva placed a hand against her chest, her face stricken with concern.

"N- no… I wasn't. I have been out of the loop with important business lately since I'm retiring soon… everything has been going to Loraine Severten who will take my place after I leave-,"

"_She's _the one who has been ignoring all my owls!" Ginny wailed, burying her face into her hands.

"Where can we find her?" Luna asked, rubbing Ginny's back in an attempt to comfort her.

"Follow me." They followed her out the office and up a flight of stairs they had never seen before.

"Is this new?" Neville asked as they advanced up the spiral staircase. Minerva nodded.

"Loraine made us add it so she could have her office in a secluded area. She likes her silence…." This Loraine lady was sounding more and more horrid by the second. They finally reached a large mahogany door with a black edge. Minerva banged at it furiously.

The women who answered it most _certainly _didn't look like the three of them expected. She was young, _very _young actually; probably in her mid twenties. She had long black hair that cascaded in soft waves and the brightest bluest eyes they had ever seen. She was _beautiful. _

"Hello Minerva… _oh! _Hello, and you are?" she chirped with a soft smile on her face.

"I'm the mother of a missing child and you have ignored the thirty owls that I sent you, you vile horrid-,"

"Ginny!" Luna exclaimed, silencing the furious red-head. Loraine didn't even twitch throughout Ginny's outburst, in fact, she was still smiling.

"Please, come in."

"I don't want to come in, I want answers!" Ginny bellowed, taking a step closer towards Loraine.

"And I will give you them if you just come inside and calm down." She motioned them inside and they walked in, somewhat reluctant. They all sat down and waited as Loraine took her own seat behind her desk.

"I'm sure you're all wondering what we have been doing towards this issue. Miss Potter – I have received your _multiple _owls and have talked with the Ministry. Unfortunately I can't declare a full on investigation for the absence of two students that could _easily _just have run off-,"

"_Run off? _James is a wonderful student he would never-,"

"You are aware that James has received _multiple _detentions many caused by inappropriate behavior and being caught getting a little too affection with some of his female classmates…"

"How _dare _you!" Ginny whipped out her wand from her pocket and pointed it towards Loraine.

"Ginny! Put down your wand!" Luna hissed, tugging at Ginny's sleeve.

"_No! _I want the truth! My child is missing and she _knows _it isn't just some silly game. She just doesn't want people to panic. Hogwarts has been in a state of peace for over fifteen years now and they want to keep it that way…but something is happening! My mother protected my brothers and I until the day she died, and I will do the same for my children!" Tears were pouring down Ginny's face and her whole body seemed to be shaking.

Neville wasn't sure what to feel. He was so utterly confused by everything that was going on. On the other hand, Luna knew _exactly _how she was feeling.

"Do you _see _what you've done? What if something horrible has happened to these children? It will be on _your _hands if something happens to them! Then what are you going to do, huh? Then what are you going to do?" Though previously Luna had told Ginny to withdraw her wand, Luna found herself pointing her wand as well, towards Loraine.

"This will get you _nowhere._" Loraine's voice was cold and sent chills down Neville's spine.

"Think of the children, Loraine. I knew you were a strict woman but honestly – if you plan to take my position next year, _this _is no way to act as a Headmistress." Minerva's voice quivered as she tried to hold back tears.

"What would _you _know Minerva? You're old. You're washed-out. That's why you're leaving and that's why _I _shall be in charge." Loraine pursed her lips together and eyed the four of them.

"You've got to be kidding me?" Neville finally had enough. Loraine's eyes widened, obviously a bit startled to see Neville speak out.

"Do you know how hard everyone has worked to keep this school in _one piece? _Do you? I'm not about to let some delinquents ruin everything!"

Ginny snapped.

"_Stupefy!" _before Loraine could realize what had happened, she had been knocked back by Ginny's spell and fell unconscious.

"_Bloody hell." _Neville muttered with a smirk on his face.

"The drawers." Ginny muttered, still in a daze. She ran to the desk and opened all the drawers, rifling through the papers. She gasped as she came across a folder marked '**December Disappearances – TOP SECRET**.'

"We need to get the others." Luna whispered peering over Ginny's shoulder.

"The others?" Minerva asked, puzzled.

"You know what to do." Luna looked up at Neville as she spoke. He nodded and ran off outside the office.

"Can someone tell me what the devil is going on?" Minerva shouted looking helplessly back and forth between Luna & Ginny.

"Seems we're getting the old gang back together." Luna patted Minerva on the shoulder with a smile.

**A/N: And the tension BUILDS. Haha :c isn't Loraine just the biggest bitch? *sigh* Obviously Ginny got her mums genes... casting spells on bitches. **


End file.
